One Night Which changed their lives
by CaitlinVallard10
Summary: One night, one night that had changed their lives forever. Just hours after the loss of their colleague both craving emotional support they found each other. Their grief creating a life. A small bundle of cells, part of him, part of her knitted together to make one. Something they could call truly theirs. A lifelong bond between him and her.


This does kinda of change what happened with Janny the night Tara died but I like it better this way. What if they had gotten back together? What if Tara's death really was a blessing is disguise? What if that had been her purpose in life? Or was it just fate?

One night, one night that had changed their lives forever. Just hours after the loss of their colleague both craving emotional support they found each other. Their grief creating a life. A small bundle of cells, part of him, part of her knitted together to make one. Something they could call truly theirs. A lifelong bond between him and her.

That night. They'd both unintentionally travelled to the same place. Wyvern south monument park. A place they had visited together in the short time they'd been together after Jac had returned from Japan. They both visited the exactly same bench over looking the waters they had all those weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" Jonny whispered. He hadn't needed to turn around as she approached him from behind her familiar scent gave it away instantly.  
"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. Her tone was soft, gentle. The same she had used when speaking the Oliver just hours before.  
"Thinking" His answer was short. He gazed out across the waters below avoiding the sky above where her sprit now flew.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence. Both trapped in their thought of the young junior doctor. Not long after the last words had been exchanged between the pair, Jac's teeth began to chatter. Although it was April the light breeze still brought a icy chill.

"Hey. Come here you're freezing" Jonny sighed shuffling towards her wrapping an arm around her tiny frame. Although they where no longer together and he'd spent the last how ever many weeks trying to forget they ever had a relationship he couldn't bare to see her suffering. Jac didn't say a word she just lent further into his embrace, burying her head into his warm chest and silently allowing a single tear to escape. Before allowing more to slip down her cheeks onto his red checkered shirt she could recall him wearing the first time they met at the 'delightful' people skills course. Without uttering a single word Jonny slowly removed his arm from around her, returning her into a sitting position before standing up.

Jac cursed herself silently "That's it. I've done it now. Oh well done Jac. Finally found a man she could trust to see your true emotions and now he's going for good."  
Jonny turned to the waters just for a moment before turning back to Jac. Taking hold of her hand, helping her up into a standing position, before he wrapped his arms tightly around her placing gentle kisses into her hair and on her forehead.

She stood there. Completely motionless for a few moment temporally stunned by what was happening before she wrapped her own arms loosely around his neck. Time then became irrelevant. It didn't matter. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours later when they finally broke their embrace.

Returning back into their sitting positions on the bench. Jonny turned slightly to face her. Lightly taking hold of her hand between his own.

"Jac. I want to be with you. I don't want all this messing about, all these on's and off's, all the secrecy." He stopped for a moment. Thinking about what he'd just said, he didn't mean for it to happen but he couldn't help it. He did want to be with her. He wanted a normal relationship. Or as normal as it could get when involving Jac Naylor.

Jac just sat there. She could believe that he actually wanted her back. She knew that he shouldn't still have these feeling for her. After what she'd put him through. But he did. And she could tell they weren't going away anytime soon.

"I know I shouldn't be feeling like this but I can't help it." Jonny continued almost as if he could read her mind. "Jac I love you. I've loved you ever since I first set eyes on you, and I was gutted when i realized that those feeling weren't felt by you to. But we built something. Something not just based around sex but love. The tender bubs of a loving relationship just starting to flower when we both went and ruined it."

Before I ruined it you mean"

"No Jac. Not just you. I was exactly supportive was I? I should have realised the upset Joseph's wedding had caused you, I shouldn't have been so wrapped up in my own little bubble to not notice what was going on in yours, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't as understanding as I could have been. But maybe if you'd spoken to me more Jac it may have helped?"

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you about Joseph long before this happened. There are parts of our relationship I'm not quite ready to share and possibly never able to share with you Jonny but I should of said something I know that now."

The pair sat together for another hour at least. For some part talking, they spoke about previous relationships and Jonny ensured her he wouldn't be receiving any wedding invitations from any estranged girlfriends of his any time soon. And for the other part they just sat. Enjoying each other's company, they both came to the conclusion that they needed each other.

Jonny released her hand from between his. He pushed himself up into a standing position once again before returning to help her up. Placing a hand of the small of her back he lead her back towards his car. The journey back to his flat was done in a comfortable silence. The radio playing quietly in the background. Jac sat deep in her own thoughts. She recalled her relationship with Joseph and how different it felt with Jonny. She remembered the fear which shot through her every time he lost his temper or the sadness when she found him unable to cope at work. But with Jonny she never felt that. She knew that although he had a temper he'd never lay a finger on her. And the way that he battled through anything that was thrown his way. Before Jac had time to get lost deeper into her thoughts the car came to a steady halt as they pulled up outside Jonny's flat

She'd awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped in the comfort of Jonny's arms her head laid upon his chest listening to the steady sound of his heart beating. The events of last night jumbled in her mind. Jac could remember arriving at the flat. She remembered breaking down in Jonny's arms berating herself for the way she'd treated Tara. Telling Jonny how she never told her what she was worth or how far she was able to go. She can remember odd sentences she'd strung together. "I never told her how good she was." "She reminded myself of me" "I could have done more for her" she could remember Jonny helping her into the shower her body still shivering from their meeting at the park earlier that evening and then a short while later him joining her until her teeth had ceased chattering and her colour had returned to her skin.

She remembered him wrapping them both in his thick double duvet and tartan blankets in his large king sized bed. Holding her beneath the covers planting gentle kisses on her neck promising to never let her to again. Those words spun round and round Jac's head. Not wanting to believe it was true. Did he really mean what he'd said last night or was it just what he knew she wanted to hear from him. Jonny began to stir. His eyes flickered open before screwing them back up. He tried again this time only opening them at fraction at a time allowing his eyes to adjust the the light pouring in through the curtains.

"Morning my beautiful" he knew it was cheesy and Jac would probably tell him off but it was true. He really did find her utterly beautiful.  
Jac smiled. This was exactly what she needed. Those three simple words which had just poured from him mouth where all that was needed to reassure her last night wasn't a mistake. He did mean what he'd said. And with those three words she knew he wasn't going to leave her. Not for anything.

They've had their ups and their downs. Good times and the bad. But that morning. Just hours after the death of their colleague. They realised being together was what was right for them. Being together is what they needed and they knew that together they could get through anything that was thrown at them. Was the death of Tara a blessing in disguise. Had it been her purpose in life. Or was it just fate?

hope this was ok.

reviews are appreciated


End file.
